homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110215-GodOS-send
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 04:42 -- CC: Hey Libby CC: I, I tihnk I need help CC: I know I do, actually SO: T.T . o O ( How can I help? ) SO: T.T . o O ( You know Scarlet doesn't actually have you, right? ) CC: ...what? SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. As I just told Aaisha ) CC: She'd taken a picture with me SO: T.T . o O ( You think I didn't move to protect you ) CC: Hornless on a slab SO: T.T . o O ( Have you ever heard of Photoshop? ) CC: Oh CC: Oh wow SO: T.T . o O ( Probably hornless because she couldn't move your horns in correctly ) CC: I've never felt dumber CC: But also never felt better SO: T.T . o O ( Let me guess, she told you you couldn't sleep, either. ) CC: Yes CC: I mean, I haven't slept SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. you're in a prison cell, fair warning. ) SO: T.T . o O ( But I had you moved there for your safety. ) CC: That's fine CC: I'd take anything but Scarlet's fucking workshop CC: Thank you CC: So much CC: I wasp CC: I wasp about to call up Scarlet and tell her to just take me now CC: Holy fuck SO: T.T . o O ( She is very good with the power of suggestion. ) SO: T.T . o O ( She probably used some of her abilities on you to convince you you couldn't sleep ) SO: T.T . o O ( She's done it before. ) SO: T.T . o O ( GodOS, how long has it been? ) CC: GodOS, more like godsend CC: It being you CC: You are the godsend CC: I think that's my first time breathing easy since the game started CC: I can't believe I fell for that CC: Photoshop and paranoia? CC: Wasp it manipulation that had Aaisha about to sell me to Scarlet? CC: Like, holy fuck CC: I think we just broke up SO: T.T . o O ( Of course she wanted you to break up with Aaisha. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I received this in the email earlier today. ) -- sanguineOracle SO sends file emailaboutnyarla.txt -- -- cascadingCourtier CC recieves file emailaboutnyarla.txt -- SO: ((it's an email from Scarlet offering to trade Nyarla for Serios.)) SO: ((Saying she'd gotten him to 'break it off with the tyrian gash' )) CC: I fucking hate her SO: T.T . o O ( That makes two of us. ) CC: Okay, so the next time she tres some shitty trick, I'll just get the lowdown from you first and foremost SO: T.T . o O ( If you trust me. I know not all of you do, and I don't blame you. My people haven't exactly been kind to you, and I've been more than a little... tempermental. ) CC: Yeah, but you haven't tried anything like /that/ CC: We've messed up with you too, I know I have CC: Hell, I know how you feel now CC: Heartbreak is hell CC: How are things by the way? CC: The puberty things SO: T.T . o O ( I cried. A lot. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Serios and I danced. ) SO: T.T . o O ( He held me. We both blushed. ) SO: T.T . o O ( We watched a movie together. ) SO: T.T . o O ( He was tired so he passed out on me. ) CC: That's cute SO: T.T . o O ( I haven't moved in hours so as not to wake him. ) CC: I bet you both make a really nice couple CC: Just lke in those pictures you'd sant of that library SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe one day. I'm trying not to rush him. ) CC: Good call, slow and steady wins the race SO: T.T . o O ( You know that's not the actually moral of that fable, right? ) CC: It's not? SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) CC: Uhh, what is? SO: T.T . o O ( The actual moral is that those who diligently apply themselves to a task will make more headway than one who is more naturally talented, but distractable. ) CC: Yeah, I can dig that CC: Well, uhh, do the diligently applying yourself thing CC: We'll see where it gets you CC: Hopefully on more dates CC: Speaking of flushes, I mght have to apologize to Aaisha CC: Oh man CC: That's gonna be awkward CC: I mean, her solution wasp to give me away CC: But she's just as much of a victim SO: T.T . o O ( You should ask her to forgive you. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe you should send her a present? ) CC: Lke what? CC: Any ideas? SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm... What kinds of things do you think she'd like? ) CC: I...don't know really CC: We got together right when things want to shit CC: I know she likes fashion CC: And we did promise to dance and make outfits SO: T.T . o O ( Hmm, I have an idea ) SO: T.T . o O ( Give me a few moments. ) CC: Godsend CC: You SO: T.T . o O ( If I send you to her, are you willing to forgive her? ) SO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla? ) CC: We would need to talk a bit CC: I want to forgive SO: T.T . o O ( Sometimes, Nyarla, loving someone is forgiving them, even when they don't ask for it. ) CC: I will forgive her SO: T.T . o O ( All right then. ) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 05:50 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Libby